Chocolate?
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Demi memberikan hadiah terbaik buatan sendiri untuk ultah Kariya, Hikaru sampai terjungkir-balik(?) saat membuat cokelat. Namun ia selalu gagal. Bagaimana nasib Hikaru selanjutnya?/a MasaHika story, RnR maybe?


Fic ini hanyalah sarana(?) untuk melampiaskan kesetressan salah satu Author di akun ini. Ramaru. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya garing.

**Chocolate?**

**By Mist Harmonics**

**Warning: Shounen-Ai, Romance gagal, abal, gaje, norak, ide pasaran, dapat menyebabkan mata minus maupun plus bahkan katarak(?) dll.**

**Note: **_**italic**_**= ucapan dalam hati atau bahasa asing.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Ok?**

* * *

"Ugh, a-aku harus bisa membuat coklat yang enak untuk Kariya-_kun_." Ujar seorang anak berambut ungu degan nada memaksakan diri. Tangan mungilnya sibuk mengaduk coklat cair yang dicampur dengan bahan-bahan asameneh(?) lainnya.

Tiba-tiba, anak bernama Kageyama Hikaru itu berhenti mengaduk. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu cara membuat coklat yang baik dan benar. Yang enak dan bergizi. Dan tidak menjadi racun(?)" keluhnya panjang lebar dengan gaje-nya.

"Yah, berapa kalipun aku mencoba, selalu saja gagal...," Lanjutnya. Memang benar, sudah berkali-kali Hikaru berusaha membuat coklat yang enak dan indah untuk di pandang tentunya. Namun, apa boleh buat, entah karena baru pernah membuat coklat atau karena tidak punya keahlian, Hikaru selalu gagal.

Membuat coklat bentuk bola sepak, memang sih jadinya bentuk bola, tapi kerasnya minta ampun. Bahkan saat ingin mencobanya Hikaru menangis kesakitan karena giginya hampir copot saat memakan coklat sekeras besi itu.

Yang kedua, membuat coklat sederhana berbentuk dadu. Dan, ia berhasil. Tapi setelah dicicipi, ternyata Hikaru salah memasukkan gula dan menggantinya dengan garam.

Sebenarnya untuk apa coklat itu sampai Hikaru benar-benar ingin membuatnya special sampai terjungkir-balik saat membuatnya?

Tentu saja, besokkan ulang tahun Kariya. Si raja jahil yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Jadi Hikaru ingin memberikan hadiah yang terbaik untuk ehem, Masaki-_kun_ nya itu. Siapa sih, yang ingin memberikan hadiah buruk untuk gebetan tercinta? Hanya orang labil yang melakukannya.

"Baiklah, kali ini harus berhasil!" seru Hikaru sembari memandang wadah besar didepannya berisi coklat. Hikaru pun mulai mengaduk coklat yang sudah dicampurnya dengan bahan lain itu. Setelah selesai, ia masukkan kedalam cetakkan, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam kulkas.

"Fyuh, sepertinya kali ini berhasil." Ucap Hikaru sambil mengelap tangannya dengan serbet. Lalu kembali dipandangnya beberapa coklat bentuk hati yang telah berhasil dibuatnya. Tidak terlalu rapi memang, tapi cukup bagus.

"Bagaimana kalau kucoba dulu," katanya, diambilnya satu coklat. "Aku harap rasanya lumayan." Gumamnya sebelum makanan manis itu masuk ke mulutnya. _Hap!_

...

SIIIIINNGGG~

"_I-ini makanan dengan rasa terburuk yang pernah aku cicipi_" Batin Hikaru _specchless_ sendiri dengan rasa coklat-nya. Dugaannya benar, coklat buatannya bakal jadi racun.

"Hah, apa boleh buat, lebih baik aku beli coklat di toko saja. Daripada Kariya-_kun_ mati gara-gara coklat buatanku."

Yah..., ngak jadi deh, kasih hadiah coklat penuh cinta buatan sendiri.

* * *

Pagi ini Hikaru melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju sekolah. SMP Raimon. Walaupun cuaca dingin, ia tetap semangat. Tentu saja, kalian tahu sendiri alasannya.

Kemarin ia sudah berhasil menemukan coklat cantik berbentuk hati untuk diberikan pada Kariya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 346546 tahun *plakk!* maksudnya yang ke 14 tahun.

Ah, rasanya tidak sabar memberikannya pada...

"Kariya-_kun_!" seru Hikaru begitu ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki seusianya dengan rambut _tosca_ sebahu. Kariya Masaki, sang pujaan hati. Buru-buru ia berlari kearah Kariya.

"Ah, Hikaru? _Ohayou_." Sapa Kariya ramah, tepat saat Hikaru sampai Kariya langsung bingung saat melihat wajah imut Hikaru yang menjadi dingin dan agak serius.

"Hikaru?"

"_O-OTANJOUBI OMEDETEDO _KARIYA-_KUN_! TOLONG TERIMA INI!"

Kariya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dengan tingkah Hikaru, yang tadi pasang wajah masam layaknya abang bangkotan ngak mandi sebulan. Eh taunya malah berteriak tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang diikat pita merah besar.

Eh, kotak merah? Kariya menghiraukan _sweatdrop_-nya dan memandang bingung kotak itu. Itu kan kotak coklat.

"Coklat? Untukku?" tanya Kariya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Wajah kebingungan penuh tanda tanya Kariya yang sangat imut itu membuat Hikaru salah tingkah.

"Ti-tidak, Pa-paman Reiji yang membelikanku, tapi sekarang aku tidak mau makan coklat. Te-tentu saja ini untukmu Kariya-_kun_!"

"Woah, _arigatou_, Hikaru!" terima Kariya dengan senang hati. Membuat Hikaru berbinar-binar karenanya.

Kariya mulai membuka kotak berisi coklat yang diberikan Hikaru. "Jujur, sebenarnya aku lupa bahwa hari ini ulang tahunku." Katanya Kariya.

"Eh, yang benar?! Kupikir kau sudah dapat banyak hadiah." Ucap Hikaru. Sebelumnya ia berpikir kalau Kariya sudah mendapatkan hadiah dari Papa-Mamanya, Hiroto dan Midorikawa. Atau dari dua pamannya, Haruya dan Fuusuke. Dari bibinya Hitomiko dan Reina. Atau juga dari anggota klub sepakbola lainnya seperti Kirino, Tenma, Shindou, Tsurugi atau Shinsuke.

"Belum..., sebenarnya kaulah yang pertama."

Hikaru terdiam ditempat. Garis merah tipis mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Ia membatin. "_A-aku yang pertama?!_"

"Hm, kelihatannya enak," gumam Kariya sambil mengambil satu coklat bentuk hati itu. Lalu bersiap memasukkannya dalam mulut.

Hikaru memperhatikan Kariya dengan serius. Sangat. Bahkan melebihi keseriusan seekor kucing bertelur(?). "_Kuharap dia menyukainya_."

_Hap!_

"Hummpp!"

Tanpa diduga, wajah Kariya menjadi sangat mengerikan, dengan tambahan warna biru tua didahinya.

"_Ke-kenapa Kariya-kun membuat wajah seperti setan kesambet begitu_?" pikir Hikaru dengan polosnya, walaupun terkejut. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu kalau...

"_Ti-tidak mungkin! Ja-jangan-jangan Kariya-kun tidak menyukai coklat pemberianku?_" batin Hikaru mulai panik. "_Tapi coklat itu coklat terbaik di Inazuma Town_."

Hikaru mulai berpikir.

"_Ja-jangan bilang, kalau aku memberinya coklat mematikan buatanku?_"

"Ugh!" Kariya yang diyakini telah keracunan itu mulai terjatuh dengan _slowmotion_. Tapi ditahan oleh Hikaru.

"Hiks..., maafkan aku Kariya-_kun_. A-aku tidak bermaksud membunuhmu...," Isak Kariya yang mulai berlinang air mata dengan lebaynya.

"Hi-Hikaru, mendekatlah..., aku punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan padamu." Ujar Kariya. Mungkin itu kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Apa? Beritahu aku! Kumohon, jangan mati Kariya-_kun_!" jerit Hikaru, masih dengan lebaynya. Tapi ia menuruti permintaan –terakhir – Kariya. Perlahan Hikaru mendekat ke wajah Kariya. Kini, mulut Kariya berada di dekat telinganya. Dapat dirasakannya nafas berat Kariya yang hangat. Ah, Hikaru merasa wajahnya memerah.

"Jika kau menciumku, aku akan kembali hidup."

_BLUUSSSHH!_

Sontak, wajah Hikaru berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat.

Sementara Kariya...

"Yo! Hanya bercanda!"

Ia langsung memasang wajah ceria, mengedipkan sebelah mata cokelat terangnya, menjulurkan lidah, dan membentuk jari tengah dan telunjuknya menjadi huruf 'V'.

Dasar, ternyata dia hanya bercanda.

"Huwaa! Kariya-_kun_, kau masih hidup!" seru Hikaru sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Kariya.

"Ya, ya, begitulah –"

"Jadi kau hanya berpura-pura! Kau membuatku takut Kariya-_kun_!"

"Iya, maaf soal itu." Gumam Kariya sembari mengambil posisi berdiri. Disusul Hikaru. "Cokelat yang kau berikan memang enak. Tapi lain kali aku ingin cokelat buatanmu sendiri." Ucap Kariya sambil menunjuk cokelat yang diberikan Hikaru.

Hikaru hanya membenamkan wajahnya yang masih merah di syal berwarna _krim_ yang membalut lehernya. "Ba-baiklah, akan kucoba lain waktu."

Ternyata, Kariya menyadarinya. Kalau cokelat itu bukan buatan Hikaru.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut _'Ai no chikara'_ (kekuatan cinta)

"Sebaiknya kita cepat, atau kita akan terlambat kesekolah." Ajak Kariya.

"Ba-baik."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hikaru,"

"Hm?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Eh?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Kariya-_kun_! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu!"

Hikaru berlari kecil kearah Kariya. Kali ini ia memberi Kariya cokelat buatannya sendiri. Yang penuh cinta, tentunya.

"Heh? Apa itu?" tanya Kariya dengan nada jahil seperti biasa. Tapi ia agak penasaran.

Hikaru memperlihatkan kotak cokelat berwarna biru. Warna kesukaan Kariya. Ia tersenyum manis. "Cokelat buatanku sendiri."

Kariya memandang kotak biru itu dengan mata berbinar-binar yang membuatnya makin unyu. Walaupun tak se-unyu sang _uke_."Be-benarkah?!"

Masih dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya, Hikaru mengangguk. "Benar. Ini." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kotak cokelat itu.

Kariya menerimanya dengan hati gembira. Ia tidak menyangka pesanannya di buat secepat ini. langsung saja dibukanya kotak kecil itu. Dan dijumpainya puluhan cokelat berbentuk hati. Tanpa basa-basi, diambilnya satu. Lalu memasukkannya dalam mulut. _Hap!_

_JDEGEEER!_

"_Nee_, _nee_, bagaimana rasanya, Kariya-_kun_?" tanya Hikaru antusias. Kariya memandangnya dengan senyum manis, yang entah kenapa terlihat aneh.

"Enak, kok."

_BRUKK!_

Tiba-tiba saja Kariya jatuh dengan _slowmotion_ dan dramatis. Lalu pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ka-Kariya-_kun_! Kau kenapa?! Kariya-_kun_! Bangun!" Dengan panik Hikaru menahan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Namun sepertinya tak ada tanda kalau ia akan sadar.

"KARIYA-_KUUUN_!"

Sepertinya, kali ini Kariya tidak bercanda.

Ia benar-benar keracunan.

Dan hari itu pula Kariya belajar.

Kalau cokelat buatan Hikaru adalah racun mematikan alami tingkat tinggi.

* * *

Ramaru: YEY! Akkhirnya kesampean juga bikin fic dengan pair super unyu ini XD *tebar tepung* walaupun hasilnya hancur lebur macam bubur. Karena fic ini buatnya sambil belajar... hehe, mumpung ortu lagi belanja-belanja. Diam-diam lah buka computer X3

Akhir kata, review _onegaishimasu_~

–Ramaru Akage


End file.
